My Name Is Rae, Earl
by halyconbri
Summary: Rae begins her new adventure at Bristol university. Challenging herself and showing a new side to Rae, meeting new people and throwing herself into any opportunities that arise. She's been in Bristol for a month and she's still writing her diary.
1. Chapter 1

**My Name Is Rae Earl**

12th October 1998

Dear diary,

Today is the day I begin university. I am nervous, scared and DEFINITELY missing the gang. Bristol's pretty amazing, I've been here for around a month now, settling in and exploring the pubs, record stores and looking for the fit lads. You'll NEVER guess what! I actually spoke to someone, I made new friends that weren't the gang. I, Rae Earl made new friends. Who would have thought? And no, I didn't need Chloe to elbow me for encouragement.

It was when I was moving into the halls, you know where you stay when you move to university? Yeah, scary stuff! Mum was on her way to Tunisia with Karim and I was left alone in a toilet sized room. Literally toilet sized room, I feel like an elephant trapped in a cage. I didn't have many belongings with me, just clothes and records so there wasn't much to unpack. Somebody knocked on my door, I panicked a bit because I don't know anybody round here, it's all new to me. Looked in the mirror, sorted out my mangled appearance, yep still fat, still mental looking. I hesitated as to whether or not to open my door, to pretend I wasn't in but that's not the way the brand spanking new Rae does things. This new Rae takes every opportunity she's offered, even if it's scary, which this one definitely was. My hands were sweating a little and I could feel myself clamming up. My brain was fighting the urge to jump into bed and eat a Kit-Kat.

Standing outside my door was a girl, she looked frightened, I could imagine that she was here with her mum and she had egged her on to do it, to make friends just like my mum would if she were here. She dressed similar to Izzy, baggy high waisted jeans and a white long sleeved crop top. She had these pretty cool braids in her hair, she was rocking it. That wasn't the first thing I noticed though, obviously I would notice the food first! In her hands were a plate of the most delicious looking cookies I HAVE EVER SEEN! I wanted to gobble them all up first, before introducing myself. Ughhhhh. The chocolate was tapping me on the shoulder, whispering "Rae" continuously. Ignore it Brain, ignore it.

Do I shake her hand? Do I hug? No definitely not hug, that's weird and hits creepy levels.

"Hi, I'm cookie" Oh god… Oh my god. What have I just said? Those cookies are already in my head, my name is NOT cookie. Am I mad? Yes. For sure. Oh my god. She's never going to want to be my friend now.

Oh my god. She's laughing at me, I knew I shouldn't have opened the door, should have pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sorry, my name is R-R-Rae" I stuttered. Now my hands were full on sweating, this is so gross and awkward and just everything I imagined to happen. She was now proper laughing, well didn't I feel like a top prize idiot? Yes, yes I did.

She said "It's nice to meet you Cookie, I mean Rae" She let out a girly giggle and I couldn't help but laugh myself. If this had happened a couple of years ago, I would have slammed the door shut and dived into the food cupboard, but today's Rae laughed it off.

"I'm Megan." She finally announced.

"Well, as introductions go, that wasn't my finest. It's nice to meet you too and those cookies look bloody incredible." I was fully aware that I was babbling but I just couldn't stop myself, Megan must have thought I was completely bonkers.

I invited her into my dorm room (BIG RAE MOMENT!) and we spoke about everything possible, the records she likes, what courses we're studying and where we came from.

 **PS. I think I might have found my best friend?**

Not someone to replace Chloe, no one could replace Chlo. Remember we're Rae and Chloe. The unbreakable pair, no matter what happens to the gang, myself and Chloe will ALWAYS be best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

16th October 1998

Dear diary,

Rae Earl has completed her first week at university without any major mental breakdowns, I say major because I MIGHT have had a minor one. First official week in lectures and I lost my room key, didn't I? Me being who I am tried to keep her cool but ultimately failed, until a super fit boy came to my rescue.

Half crying, half laughing at my situation, flapping through my rucksack for the damn key when I hear behind me "Urm excuse me" in the most sexy voice imaginable, I turn around and see this god, the perfect rockstar or indie music lover haha. Okay, maybe I'm still lusting over Finn. Thinking of Finn actually, other than popping up in my sex mad dreams, I haven't heard from him, I gave him the number for the public telephone that's in my dormitory but nothing. To be honest, I haven't even had the time to think about him, that sounds awful but life is so hectic and I'm sure he understands that completely, I mean he's probably super busy too, finding all the hot girls at his new job.

Back to the initial story of my meeting of a total ROCK GOD. In between trying to stop my eyes from popping out my head and flustering around for my room key, that was lost, for sure. I was doomed. HOW WOULD I GET BACK INTO MY ROOM? I would be homeless. Or worse, carted off back home to Mum and Karim. At least being here, mum doesn't hid all my Kit-Kats. Haha. That was a joke. 

Dialogue went like this…

*Picture me, sweaty hair, sweaty face, hot puffy cheeks and basically looking like a pig in mud*

*Picture him, glossy black hair, a nice perky bum and the smilest smile you ever did see*

"Are you okay? You look a little panicked." (He says to me, in the most typically British London accent. Swooning. Like. Mad.)

"I… I… (For god sake Rae GET IT OUT) can't find my room key"

I could almost feel the tears about to pour, what an embarrassment I would be, especially on meeting this lad for the first time, crying, sweaty and point blank GROSS. With the cheekiest smirk on his face and a hand revealing itself from behind his back, dangling from his fingers were a set of keys. Obviously mine. What a life saver!

"You'll never guess what I found, lonely outside" He smirked.

That smirk. My ovaries. BOOM. *Draws mini explosion*

"Oh my goodness. Oh my god. Thank you, literally thank you so much. I could have died, well slight exaggeration, I would have cried if I couldn't get in."

Okay this new lads nickname is smirk, it's all he does, smirk here, smirk there.

"It's my pleasure, it's also nice to meet you."

Question: Do I shake his hand or hug him? Neither Rae, you're not in a business meeting and you have 5 minutes ago just met him.

"Thank you again, I'm Rae. I'd invite you in because another flat mate Megan just brought me round some cookies but my room is a bomb waiting to go off" I panicked slightly.

"Oh cookies from Megan? Where's the surprise?" (He smirked AGAIN!)

"I knew her before I moved in here, she's like the world's best baker. I'm surprised I'm not the size of a house" Obviously thinking weight was an issue, his face turned the colour of a tomato.

"Oh god, wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" He replied after looking me up and down.

"I'm Taylor, call me Tay if you still want to be friends" Losing all confidence and reversing back into shyness, his voice broke with his reply.

I could do nothing but laugh it off, he didn't offend me, although I kinda wish he did come into my room and eat my cookies for me, I could perhaps lay off the cookies for a while.


End file.
